User talk:Markall42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Wishlist Adder/@comment-Markall42-20100403035159 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toenailsin (Talk) 06:54, 3 April 2010 re: Operations: Secret Stash Yep, saw that blog post this morning also. (although its yet again a feature intended to drive up posts and requests) Karmakula 04:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Brazil boss health ranges Hi, you may be wondering why i have undone a couple of your edits to the health ranges on the Brazil Missions. Just wanted to let you know this is because we are (or i am) trying to find the 'cap out' values (the highest they go for each boss and stage). So would like to keep the health values at the highest value they have been seen at so far and not change them to lower values. Karmakula 09:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) New item pages Not sure what method you are using when adding new item pages (manually typing it all?), but thought I would share the method I use as it may save time and remove the need for re-edit later. I will use the war items as an example... before i create a new set of item pages i usually (in this example) edit the page that will link to the new items, in this example the war rewards are listed in a template Template:WarRewards. So I edit the page and hit preview. This part is not necessary but i find it helps determine which items don't yet have an item page or which images might be missing from the wiki as you get an overview and blue links for non-existing pages. On to the item pages... The first thing i do is go to an existing item page for a similar item (eg tier 1 reward item) and have a quick look (make not of any non-automated categories). Then i hit edit on the existing item page, copy its contents to clipboard, then close the page without any editing. At this point i usually have two pages open, the first being the page (be sure to set the copyright option (fair use) and uncheck watch this file) as i find this is a much easier way to upload all the images than using the in-page option. The second page/tab is where i create the new pages. For this i go to the page i wish to create and hit create, then paste the contents of the clipboard (that we copied before), then edit what needs to be changed, add any categories, and hit preview. If everything looks okay the copy the code from THIS page to clipboard so that for any further pages there is less info to edit (eg dates). If preview is missing images then i switch tabs and upload what i need to, hit preview again just in case image names don't match item names, and hit publish if all info looks good. From them on just repeat the process, which should be quicker after the first item as you copied the code from the first item and need to edit less on the other pages. I find it much quicker and easier to edit this way, and if nobody else is working on item pages at the time i actually create & preview several items pages at once (before publishing) so that i can multiple upload all the images at the same time, then re-preview to check, then publish. Anyway, hope this helps. Karmakula 07:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) re: New boss fight Looks fine to me the way it is. Only time will tell how the page may 'evolve' in terms of layout depending on what information might need to be put on the page in the future (health ranges, costs, consumable combos, etc) Karmakula 09:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) re: Wishlist Adder: Italy HEL I have attempted to update the page in the past, however the page has been locked and i am not able to do so. You will have to contact one of the wiki admin to unlock or update the page (Mazdafreak, Toenailsin, Da Irish Kid, Windrazor, Grendel67). Karmakula 15:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: ohh right i thought they where :S ill remove them Return to Cuba Messed up a bit with http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Item_returntocuba_01.png , please check and remove all unneeded stuff. Sorry again - [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|''' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 10:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *1st uploaded a photo, but there was already one. 2nd, tried to revert or undo my action, think reverted it, and now everything is even more complicated :( - [[User:Don Pedro Sangre|' Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ' 12:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Fixed it -- Mazdafreak 15:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Reopen Cuba Nope haven't got a clue. Haven't heard anything either but I think you're right that it'll open after Smuggler's Haven. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. -- Mazdafreak 16:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cuba Limited Time Loot Added the column for you. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 17:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Cigar Box Should be better, thanks for pointing it out -- Mazdafreak 18:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) incomplete Whats incomplete or false then? -- Mazdafreak 11:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I left them out because it's only for the top 3 clans from that event. Its been like that since the end of the event and haven't had any complaints about it. They're not on the list because nobody else but those 3 clans could get them. All other items can be gained by all other players. -- Mazdafreak 11:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Item updates Just wanted to say good job with all the inventory item updates. I tried to modify the template to handle the Giftable setting for items below 85/85 automatically, but when i investigated the inventory i found that not all items below 85/85 are actually giftable and there was no way to determine which were not automatically. It is such a pain to keep these pages updated when there are big changes like that, so great job. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula]] 09:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I agree it is a pain when not all items were made giftable. By the time all the items get updated, they'll make more items giftable... :) Markall42 09:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: User Rights *I added permissions to allow you to rollback any edits that were unnecessary, or what not in one click, versus manually taking them out. Rollback will allow you to roll back to the immediate previous edit in one click. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 16:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for that. Markall42 22:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Markall! Sorry to bother you but can you please add me at Mafia Wars? I need to pack-a-punch my mafia. I got unneeded loot to trade, my FB profile can be found 'here. Good day! --Gauzz Rifle ( talk · ) 01:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm maxed on all tradeable loot I need. Markall42 01:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) thnx.. hi markall thnx for helping me edited the best henchmen page.. btw how u could do that.. i mean.. i try to edited but it messed up.. what i v been missed..? Whenever I edit a page, I do it on the source, not visual part. I also compare with a similar page when doing the edit, so editing henchmen, I compare with animals for instance. Also, the "center" part at the front needs to be above the rest of the text, like the one at bottom. Markall42 12:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re i did.. edited from the source not from visual.. n also compare with another same kind of page, n before edit from source i go to preview to show how its looks like.. but when i preview it.. it was messed up.. i dnt know why.. i m not editin yet.. The word center was in front of the text, not above it, it always moves itself down for some reason, so you have to make sure it's above the text before publishing. Markall42 12:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re : I got it, thats what i want to know.. Once again thank you for the help and the informations.. Hi Ya Markall~~ am new to the group Wiki and saw you earlier today, and checked back intonight and spotted you again :) How might I be able to chat with you? When you get a free moment , I would love to ask some questions and possible maybe have you take me under your wing for a week or so till I get my Bearings! Thanks Vivian aka Babydollxo Hi Ya Markall~~ am new to the group Wiki and saw you earlier today, and checked back intonight and spotted you again :) How might I be able to chat with you? When you get a free moment , I would love to ask some questions and possible maybe have you take me under your wing for a week or so till I get my Bearings! Thanks Vivian aka BabydollxoBabydollxo 08:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Conspiracy walk through hey markall wheres the rest of conspiracy walk through.. you left it unfinished.. thnx for the attention. (-_-) 16:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Nic.nex Clans Clans (Families) -- Mazdafreak 16:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) upz.. sorry i don't saw it before.. !! re: School of Choice Fixed, item order in the ToyStore and SchoolOfChoice templates were wrong. [[User:Karmakula|Жarmakula''']] 15:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi , I was wondering if there was a way I could get my clan in the list, I just created an acount here yesterday and made a page, but am new to this so still learning my way around Thanks, Mike Valentino 13:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Mike You'd need to speak to Mazdafreak or Karmakula, as they are the ones who handle adding clans on here. Markall42 14:05, February 22, 2012 (UTC)